1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a front-loading disk player.
2. Background Art
A CD and a DVD are, as known, used as a bare disk, i.e., the disk is not protected or enclosed. On the other hand, a DVD-R/W, a rewritable DVD, is used in a form in which a disk is mounted in a cartridge provided with a playing window.
Therefore, a front-loading disk player compatible with both a bare disk and a disk mounted on a cartridge is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a front-loading disk player which can receive either a bare disk or a disk mounted in a cartridge in a housing so as to play the disk, i.e., to perform an operation of reproducing information therefrom.
A front-loading disk player according to the present invention comprises a front panel having a slot capable of receiving therein both a bare disk and a cartridge disk with a recording disk mounted in the cartridge; a first carrier unit for carrying the bare disk received in the slot; and a second carrier unit for carrying the cartridge disk received in the slot, and the first carrier unit is moveable from a carrier path for the carrier of the cartridge disk by the second carrier unit.
A front-loading disk player according to the present invention comprises a front panel having a slot for receiving therein both a bare disk and a cartridge disk with a recording disk mounted in the cartridge; and a carrier unit for carrying the bare disk received through the slot, and the carrier unit comprises a transfer unit for transferring the bare disk and a holding unit provided on the transfer unit for holding the bare disk on the transfer unit.